Forever
by CupcakeUnicorn
Summary: Tessa knows shes immortal and that her life at the London Institute will not last forever, along with those she loves who will not live forever. Who will comfort her? Can she make the best of the moments she does have with them? READ!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I promised some **_**romantic **_**in honor of Valentine's Day but due to computer troubles couldn't get them up until now. I have some more one the way. This one is sort of bittersweet but it was super fun to write and I couldn't resist. On another note, my friend recommended the Percy Jackson series to me and I am reading them. They are great! I wonder why I waited so long to read them. I was also thinking of writing some fanfiction for the Hunger Games or The Gemma Doyle Trilogy that I finished a few weeks ago and adored! Anyways, on to the story-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices.**

**Chapter 1: Alone**

_Walking down a narrow, foggy road. The view ahead obscured by the deep sea of misty fog rolling in. Not knowing where she was headed. Walking into it all alone. Calling the names the names of those she knew and loved, her reason for living. Forced to live without them. To keep moving on. To keep trudging on without the loss weighing her down and finally drowning her in the black abyss of unknown now her world. No one answered her sorrowful pleas for a part of her real life. The way it should have stayed. All she should have known. She hiked up her gauzy white skirts up to her knees and stumbled as fast as she could on shaking and terrified limbs. Here bare feet scraping against the uneven and harsh stone of the ground._

_Fear and loss pulsed through her. She was alone. All alone. Alone. The word rang through her mind the cackle of an old hag, the raspy breath of a dying soul. Her one true fear. The thing she wished she'd never have to become. What she could make out through the mist was cold and cruel. Unfamiliar and alien in appearance. She let the skirts if the dress fall from her hands, her body falling with it. To the cold, unkind ground. The shards of things lost to the world biting into the tender milky white skin of her hands and feet. Hands that would never change. Always stay the same, be forever youthful. Never crease with wrinkles or flaw with age. _

_The horror fully enveloped her._

_No escape, no way out. Being the only unchipped or unfading piece of porcelain in the case. Alone._

Someone was shaking her persistently. Trying frantically to bring her back to her life as it was now. Shaking her shoulders violently to cease the flood of horrifying nightmares.

"Tessa. Tess, it was just a dream. Wake up. It's all right." A masculine voice soothed.

Tessa forced her eyes open to look into his concerned eyes. She realized it had all been a dream. That she was safe in her bed in the Institute. And he was here now. It had just been a dream. One that would come true.

He reached up and gently brushed the glistening tears that splattered her cheeks and plastered the brown curls to her face.

"It's all right Tessa. It was just a dream. I'm here now." He cooed, his fingers tangling in her hair.

The voice that flooded her thoughts since it had been announced came to her. The day all her hopes shattered.

"_You are immortal, Tessa. You will live forever." _

It had been said with little sympathy or feeling. As if it was an everyday thing to say to a young woman of sixteen years. Everything had been a blur after that. She vaguely remembered refusing to accept that everyone would leave her soon, except for the few like herself. She remembered running as fast as she could, him chasing after her calling her name. Knowing that he would be gone one day too, along with all the rest.

She didn't need that now. She just wanted the innocence of not knowing how things would end. She pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt and buried her tear-streaked face in his chest. Clutching him as if he would disappear at any moment. His strong arms slid around her comfortingly.

"Promise me. Promise me, that you'll never leave me. Promise." She choked out desperately, bunching the fabric of his shirt in her fists.

"I promise."

**Did you like it? Should I write more? Who do you want it to be, Will or Jem? Review and tell me. I worked hard on this, friends and would love for you to tell me if it was an epic fail or not. Shall I go on or no? Anyways, it was pretty sad if you asked me. R-E-V-I-E-W!**


End file.
